<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Datanglah, Aku Ingin Bertemu by psycheros</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590680">Datanglah, Aku Ingin Bertemu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycheros/pseuds/psycheros'>psycheros</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Appearance of Jaken, Appearance of Towa &amp; Setsuna, F/M, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycheros/pseuds/psycheros</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Di depan mata Tōga, Sesshomaru Sang Penguasa Barat mendadak berganti peran menjadi seorang ayah, dan beliau rupanya pantas memainkan peran itu.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Di mana Tōga, sebelum menjadi Inu no Taisho, terlempar ke masa depan dan bertemu Sesshomaru sang siluman besar dari Barat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inu no Taisho &amp; Sesshoumaru, Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Datanglah, Aku Ingin Bertemu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ahem. Jadi sebenarnya cerita ini adalah bagian dari cerita yang lebih besar <strike>tapi saya belum berniat menulisnya dari awal</strike>. Intinya, young!Tōga terlempar ke masa depan, ketemu postcanon!Sesshomaru yang sudah jadi husbando dan jauh lebih bijak, dan Tōga pun mengikuti Sesshomaru sebagai anak muridnya sambil berusaha menemukan jalan kembali ke masanya.</p><p>Sesshomaru tahu Tōga adalah ayahnya yang masih muda, tapi memutuskan untuk merahasiakan fakta itu karena takut masa depan akan berubah. Walaupun demikian, ada hal-hal yang bahkan Sesshomaru pun tidak bisa menolak ...</p><p>... seperti mempertemukan Tōga dengan keluarganya di masa depan.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Oh, catatan kecil:</p><p>Suaminda = panggilan hormat untuk suami. Semacam <i>shujin-sama</i> kalau di Jepang. Harusnya panggilan untuk istrinya adalah "Adinda", tapi rasanya Sesshomaru bukan tipe yang pakai kata-kata begituan ya hehe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hatiku ingin slalu bertemu</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Untukmu aku bernyanyi</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Untuk ayah tercinta, aku ingin bernyanyi</em>
</p><p>[Ayah - Broery Marantika]</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Langit telah petang ketika mereka selesai melintasi padang pasir dan memasuki kawasan baru, sebuah hutan lebat yang seharian ini hanya nampak sebagai garis hijau tak berujung di horizon.</p><p>Tōga menapakkan kaki ke tanahnya yang lembut subur dan seketika merasakan udara bergetar di sekelilingnya. Getaran halus, nyaris tak terasa, tapi jelas ada. Ia menoleh dengan terkejut, tangan secara refleks meraih hulu pedang, tapi tak ada apa pun di belakangnya kecuali gundukan pasir kelabu dilatarbelakangi langit berbintang.</p><p>Yang barusan itu … tabir pelindung?</p><p>Sesshomaru dan Jaken tampak tak tergangggu. Sang siluman besar tetap berjalan tegap menyusuri jalan setapak, sosok putihnya bagai berpendar di antara bayang gelap pepohonan; sementara si pengikut cebol berlari-lari kecil berusaha mengimbangi langkah panjang sang junjungan. Menghembuskan napas yang tak sadar ditahannya, Tōga melepaskan genggaman dari hulu pedang dan berlari menyusul mereka.</p><p>Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Tōga untuk menyadari bahwa hutan itu penuh kejanggalan. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak celingukan penasaran, tapi cuping hidungnya berkedut-kedut merekam segala aroma yang bertebaran. Atau lebih tepatnya, merekam <em>ketiadaan</em> aroma yang bertebaran. Hanya ada bau basah pepohonan di sini, serta beberapa ekor hewan buruan jinak—tupai, burung, rusa. Tidak ada tengik bulu mononoke, tidak ada siluman rendahan, bahkan tidak ada babi hutan.</p><p>Dan—Tōga mengerutkan alis saat angin hangat kembali berhembus—tempat ini terlalu <em>hangat</em>. Memang saat ini telah memasuki musim semi, dan rimbunan daun menahan panas matahari dekat di tanah, tapi harusnya cuaca belum senyaman ini. Bahkan angin malamnya pun membuai tanpa niat menyakiti.   </p><p>Kalau boleh Tōga mengungkapkan, hutan ini terasa menyeramkan justru karena ia terlalu … <em>aman.</em></p><p>“Yo, Jaken. Hutan macam apa ini?” Ia menjajari si siluman katak dan berbisik. Di depan, Sesshomaru terus melangkah, jejak kakinya sunyi seakan ia tidak benar-benar menapak tanah.</p><p>“Hm? Tuan Sesshomaru belum memberitahu?” Jaken memicingkan mata, memeluk tongkatnya erat-erat.</p><p>Tōga mengangkat satu alis. <em>Kalau dia sudah memberitahu, mana mungkin aku bertanya</em>.</p><p>Si siluman katak mendengkus, kentara sekali berasumsi bahwa junjungannya mempercayakan tugas memberitahu Tōga kepadanya. Membusungkan dadanya penuh bangga, Jaken pun mengabarkan, dengan segala martabat yang dapat dicipatakannya dalam suara serak cempreng, “hutan ini, sepertiga dari keseluruhan hutan area Barat, adalah halaman belakang mahligai keputrian Istana Barat. Rapikan penampilanmu, Nak. Kita sedang memasuki kawasan kediaman permaisuri Tuan Sesshomaru.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Sesshomaru ternyata telah menyanding seorang permaisuri.</p><p>Konsep itu agak sulit diterima nalar Tōga. Sepanjang perjalanan ini, sang siluman besar tidak pernah sekalipun menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia memiliki seorang istri. Bukannya ia <em>wajib </em>memberitahu Tōga atau apa, tapi yah, <em>Sesshomaru </em>dan <em>berumah tangga </em>sepertinya bukan dua kosa kata yang cocok disandingkan. Selama ini, Tōga memiliki kesan bahwa Sesshomaru sama seperti dirinya—seorang penjelajah yang haus akan petualangan, tak bisa terikat di satu tempat, menjadi semakin kuat seiring bertambahnya jarak. Fakta bahwa ia adalah sang Penguasa Barat tapi tidak duduk manis di istananya mengurusi politik kerajaan memberikan impresi bahwa ia mencintai kebebasan di atas segalanya.</p><p>Tapi ternyata ia memiliki permaisuri.  </p><p>Bukan itu saja. Berdasarkan cerita Jaken, yang pamer panjang lebar tentang kemurahan hati Sesshomaru pada istrinya sebelum junjungan itu terganggu dengan ocehan si katak dan melemparinya batu tanpa melihat ke belakang, Sesshomaru tampaknya sangat … <em>menjunjung </em>istrinya. Sebagai mas kawin, ia memberikan sepertiga kawasan Barat kepada sang permaisuri, lengkap dengan dua sungai dan sebuah gunung. Kawasan itu dipagari tabir pelindung agar hanya Sesshomaru dan orang-orang kepercayaannya yang dapat berkunjung.</p><p>Tōga merapikan rambut dan menepis bulu-bulu di bahunya sekali lagi, merasa sangat sadar diri. <em>Tentunya </em>permaisuri Sesshomaru adalah makhluk istimewa pula. Siluman besar dari kawasan lain barangkali, atau putri siluman dari dinasti tua. Tidak ada yang pantas menyanding seorang Sesshomaru selain mereka.</p><p>Jalan setapak makin melebar, pepohonan menyibak perlahan tetapi pasti seperti deretan prajurit memberi jalan pada sang jenderal, sebelum akhirnya menghantarkan mereka ke halaman luas dengan deretan tanaman hias dan rumah lentera dari batu. Di tengah-tengah halaman itu sebuah mahligai yang lebih kecil dari perkiraan Tōga berdiri sunyi dilingkupi cahaya kekuningan, tetap terlihat berwibawa dalam kesederhanaannya sebagaimana Sesshomaru sendiri. Aroma harum tajam mengawang di udara. Tōga menyadari, dengan sedikit rasa bigung dan geli, bahwa itu adalah aroma dupa pengusir serangga.</p><p>Heh. Biasanya siluman anjing tidak menyukai bau-bauan tajam seperti ini karena dapat membingungkan indera penciuman mereka. Tapi permaisuri Sesshomaru justru memasangnya di seluruh penjuru kediaman? Seketika terbayang di benak Tōga sosok siluman ningrat eksentrik yang suka melawan tradisi dan barangkali tertarik pada hal-hal yang tidak digemari kaumnya. Tōga mengulum senyum. Pasangan yang cocok untuk Sesshomaru.</p><p>Pintu utama kediaman itu terbuka. Sosok perempuan yang kentara sekali manusia berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arah mereka, lentera bulat berayun-ayun seirama langkahnya. Ujung bibir Tōga terangkat semakin tinggi. Aaah, seorang puan ningrat eksentrik yang begitu tertarik pada manusia, hingga memelihara manusia sebagai pelayan pribadi dan bahkan menugasinya untuk menjemput sang suaminda? Dan Sesshomaru tidak keberatan diperlakukan demikian? Luar biasa! Tōga semakin tidak sabar untuk bertemu permaisuri ini. Tentunya ia adalah karakter yang sangat mena—</p><p>“Suaminda!”</p><p>Hah?</p><p>“Suaminda, Rin tahu suaminda akan datang!”</p><p>Manusia itu berlari begitu terburu-buru sampai mengangkat ujung kimononya setinggi lutut. Sesshomaru pun menutup jarak di antara mereka berdua sama cepatnya, walaupun tentu saja ia tidak kehilangan keelokan apalagi tampak tergesa-gesa. Seketika mereka berdua bersua tepat di tengah halaman. Bagai sudah terbiasa, sang manusia meraih tangan kanan Sesshomaru, mencium telapaknya lalu membelaikannya ke pipi. Dalam cahaya lentera mata cokelatnya berbinar penuh sayang, dan meskipun Tōga tidak dapat melihat wajah Sesshomaru, ia menangkap bagaimana bahu siluman besar itu melemas lembut.</p><p>“Rin. Bagaimana kabarmu?” Bagi orang awam nada bicara Sesshomaru sedatar biasa, tapi Tōga merasakan suatu kehangatan rapuh yang membuat tulang punggungnya tergelitik.</p><p>“Sebaik yang Anda lihat, Suaminda! Bagaimana dengan Suaminda? Dan Tuan Jaken? Dan—oh, ada tamu?”</p><p>Tōga beruntung ia berdiri di samping Jaken, yang memukul perutnya tepat waktu dengan tongkat berkepala ganda hingga ia bisa menata kembali ekspresinya saat manusia itu, Rin—<em>permaisuri Sesshomaru, demi apapun—</em>mengintip dari balik bahu sang siluman besar.</p><p>Pemuda itu berdeham, membungkuk santun. “Selamat malam, puanku. Saya Tōga, putra terakhir suku anjing hutan utara. Suatu kehormatan dapat berjumpa dengan puanku.”</p><p>“Tōga …?”</p><p>Selintas pertanyaan terpancar di mata Rin. Ia menengadah menatap Sesshomaru dan Sesshomaru balas menatapnya. Dalam satu-dua detik pertemuan pandang itu tersalurlah sebuah cerita yang membutuhkan puluhan ribu jika diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Suatu pemahaman mendarat di wajah sang permaisuri, dan ketika ia menatap Tōga lagi senyumannya begitu tulus bersahabat.</p><p>“Selamat malam, Tuan Tōga. Suatu kehormatan bagi saya juga.” Rin balas membungkuk. Bungkukan sopan, tapi bukan jenis bungkukan yang diberikan seorang perempuan ningrat. Sebagaimanya kimononya pun berpotongan sederhana meski terbuat dari sutra terbaik dan dibordir dengan pola kamon yang sama dengan kimono Sesshomaru, dan kakinya tetap telanjang meski dari lembut kulitnya bisa ditebak ia selalu menggunakan krim kulit terbaik.</p><p>“Ah, marilah kita masuk,” Rin mempersilahkan, memosisikan diri di sisi Sesshomaru dan menggamit lengannya dengan gestur luwes yang hanya dimiliki seorang istri. “Saya akan menyiapkan kudapan. Apa Anda berkenan dengan teh? Atau sake? Oh, saya menangkap ikan siang tadi. Apakah suaminda dan yang lain berkenan mencicip ikan bakar?”</p><p>Belum lagi Tōga dapat mencerna bahwa permaisuri Sesshomaru, sang Puan Barat, <em>mencebur ke sungai untuk menangkap ikan macam gadis petani</em>, Sesshomaru sudah menanggapi, “Jaken yang akan mengurus kudapan untuk kita.”</p><p>Si katak merepet. “Se—sesuai perintah Anda, Tuan Sesshomaru!”</p><p>“Tōga.”</p><p>“Siap, Tuan Sesshomaru.” Ia bersyukur suaranya tidak terbata.</p><p>“Kau ikut denganku dan Rin. Ada yang ingin kupertemukan denganmu.”</p><p>Malam semakin larut. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju mahligai Rin; Sesshomaru sang siluman putih yang bersinar kedewaan, Rin sang manusia yang entah bagaimana tak tertelan cahayanya, Jaken yang berlari-lari kecil mengintil mereka, dan Tōga, sang siluman anjing muda, bertanya-tanya adakah peristiwa malam ini sungguh-sungguh terjadi atau ia sedang bermimpi belaka.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Tōga mengeratkan ikatan pada hakamanya dan mematut diri di cermin. Yakin seluruhnya telah rapi, ia pun melangkah meninggalkan kamar, hanya melirik sekali pada pakaian keseharian dan pedangnya yang kini tergeletak di ujung ruangan.</p><p><em>Tidak apa-apa. Aku berada di kediaman Tuan Sesshomaru. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan</em>.</p><p>Sesshomaru telah menunggunya di ruang duduk. Siluman itu pun telah menanggalkan baju zirah dan kedua pedangnya yang biasa, kini hanya mengenakan kimono rumahan sederhana. Meskipun, tentu saja, tidak ada yang benar-benar “sederhana” dari Sesshomaru. Jangankan kimono rumahan dari sutera—Tōga yakin ia akan tetap tampak mengintimidasi meskipun hanya memakai belacu, atau bahkan tidak bersandang sama sekali.</p><p>Tōga hendak mendudukkan diri di seberang Sesshomaru, tapi siluman itu justru bangkit berdiri dan membuka pintu geser menuju koridor.</p><p>“Ayo,” ajak Sesshomaru, singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas seperti biasa.</p><p>Mereka berjalan melintasi lorong-lorong sunyi diapit pintu-pintu fusuma berlukiskan perang-perang besar, Sesshomaru tidak sekalipun menengok seakan tak peduli Tōga benar-benar mengikutinya atau tidak dan Tōga makin lama makin merasa seperti kerbau yang ditusuk hidungnya.</p><p>“Ahem,” Tōga membuka pembicaraan, ketika ia tidak tahan lagi dengan kesunyian canggung yang menekan telinganya. Persetan dengan keheningan dan kesabaran elegan, Tōga tidak akan bisa meneladani itu dari Sesshomaru. “Tuan Sesshomaru, siapakah yang Anda ingin saya temui?”</p><p>Sesshomaru tidak menatap Tōga, hanya menoleh sekedarnya saja agar suaranya tersampaikan ke belakang. “Kedua putriku.”</p><p>Jawaban yang di luar dugaan. “Putri-putri Anda, Tuan Sesshomaru?” <em>Siluman dingin ini punya anak? Dua anak? Perempuan??</em></p><p>Sesshomaru tidak merasa perlu untuk menjawab.</p><p>Benak Tōga seketika berkecamuk. Baiklah, kenapa siluman dengan kedudukan setinggi Sesshomaru ingin mempertemukan siluman bujang dengan kedua putrinya? Bukan bermaksud besar kepala, tapi jawabannya sudah jelas. Yah, tentu saja, Tōga sepanjang perjalanan mereka bersama, Sesshomaru sudah melihat kemampuan Tōga, dan <em>mungkin </em>Sesshomaru melihat potensinya sebagai … ah. <em>Menantu </em>masa depan. Di satu sisi Tōga tersanjung—tentu sulit melampaui standar seorang Sesshomaru. Tapi di sisi lain ….</p><p>Pertama, saat ini Tōga belum punya apa-apa. Tentu saja ia bertekad untuk mengubah keadaan itu secepat mungkin—ia akan segera menjadi siluman hebat yang membawahi daerah-daerah vassal—tapi untuk melakukan hal itu ia harus memfokuskan seluruh perhatiannya pada misi. Tidak ada—<em>belum ada</em>—tempat bagi calon istri di antara misi itu. Barangkali dengan menjadi menantu Sesshomaru ia akan mendapat banyak kemudahan, tapi memikirkannya saja Tōga sudah kecut. Cih. Memenangkan daerah karena mertuanya punya kekuasaan? Pengecut!</p><p>Kedua—dan Tōga merasa bersalah memikirkan ini, terutama karena Sesshomaru telah begitu murah hati dan Rin juga begitu ramah—ia tidak yakin dengan trah Sesshomaru. Baiklah, Tōga <em>memang</em> tidak sesaklek siluman-siluman tua yang menganggap pernikahan dengan manusia adalah hal tabu, tapi jika Tōga meminang manusia, ia akan memilih kalangan bangsawan. Puan yang <em>pantas</em>, bukan yang berlarian sambil telanjang kaki dan tidak tahu adab-adab keningratan. Tōga percaya bahwa orangtua yang baik akan menghasilkan keturunan yang baik pula, dan walaupun Sesshomaru adalah seorang siluman besar, darah dari Rin barangkali akan … ah. Memberikan pengaruh yang tidak semestinya pada kedua putri mereka.</p><p>Singkat kata: Tōga tidak yakin ia bersedia meminang putri Sesshomaru, baik satu maupun keduanya.</p><p>Tapi bagaimana menolaknya? Tōga menahan ceringis. Sesshomaru adalah makhluk berharga diri tinggi. Penolakan terhadap kedua putrinya tentu merupakan hinaan besar. Jangankan keluar dari mahligai ini hidup-hidup. Melihat matahari esok hari saja barangkali mustahil.</p><p>
  <em>Sial, sial, sial. Kenapa aku tidak menduga semua ini?</em>
</p><p>Sibuk merutuki kebodohan diri sembari berusaha sia-sia mencari celah untuk kabur, Tōga terlambat menyadari bahwa mereka telah tiba di tujuan. Sesshomaru berhenti di depan sebuah pintu geser, Tōga tidak memiliki pilihan kecuali mengikutinya, berharap ia tidak meninggalkan pedang dan bajunya di kamar ganti.</p><p>Pintu bergeser terbuka. Seorang dayang membungkuk mempersilakan tuannya masuk—atau setidaknya Tōga mengira ia dayang, sampai ia menyadari tidak ada aroma kehidupan pada tubuh gemulai itu. Boneka. Sebuah boneka manusia, disusun dengan begitu piawai hingga tampak persis seperti aslinya.</p><p>Huh. Pantas dari tadi Tōga tidak mencium aroma makhluk hidup lain. Jangan-jangan semua dayang di sini adalah boneka? Apakah Sesshomaru melakukan ini demi melindungi Rin, permaisuri manusianya yang barangkali menjadi incaran banyak musuh Sesshomaru?</p><p>“Selamat datang,” sapaan riang Rin mengembalikan Tōga ke dunia nyata.</p><p>Mereka berada di sebuah kamar, bersih dari perabot kecuali almari yang menempel pada dinding dan sebuah buaian tertutup kelambu. Rin duduk bersimpuh di samping buaian itu, dari mana suara-suara dengking kecil muncul diiringi aroma khas anak bayi, campuran antara susu dan kulit muda.</p><p>… Putri Sesshomaru masih bayi? Tōga menahan diri untuk tidak menelengkan kepala. Hm. Tidakkah terlalu cepat untuk menjodohkan mereka? APA Sesshomaru seterburu-buru itu?</p><p>Dengan keanggunan mustahil, Sesshomaru mendudukkan diri di hadapan Rin. Tōga mengikuti teladannya, hanya sedikit di belakang, dekat dengan tiang lilin. Rin tersenyum, meraih ke dalam buaian.</p><p>“Mereka baru saja terbangun. Sepertinya tahu kalau ayahandanya datang.”</p><p>Tōga mengawasi dengan agak tergugu ketika Rin mengangkat dua buntalan bayi satu persatu lalu menyerahkannya kepada Sesshomaru tanpa merasa perlu bersopan santun, seolah suaminya itu hanyalah pria petani biasa yang pantas diharapkan mengurus bayi dan bukanlah sang siluman besar dari Barat. Sesshomaru, lebih mencengangkan lagi, menerima uluran itu dengan kalem, dan seketika kedua lengannya yang sentosa penuh oleh sepasang bayi setengah siluman.</p><p>Sesshomaru berputar menghadap Tōga. “Tōga. Putri kembar kami.”</p><p>“O—oh,” Tōga tergeragap, kaget dengan serangan mendadak itu. Dua pasang mata polos menatapnya, besar dan tak berkedip. “Ya, Tuan Sesshomaru. Mereka sangat—cantik.”</p><p>Jika Sesshomaru menangkap jeda di antara kata “sangat” dan “cantik”, ia tidak menanggapinya. Salah satu dari si kembar, yang berambut putih dengan peret hitam di poni, menguak kecil, tangan gemuknya meremas bulu di bahu Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru menunduk dan—demi langit dan bumi—Tōga bersumpah melihat siluman besar sedingin es itu menyunggingkan senyum terkecil. Bahasa tubuhnya meluruh menjadi sesuatu yang lebih rapuh, lebih … menyayang. Persis seperti ketika ia membelai pipi Rin di halaman depan tadi. Pemandangan yang begitu janggal, begitu menggelisahkan seperti bebungan yang mekar tidak pada waktunya; tapi pada saat bersamaan juga terasa laras.</p><p>Di depan mata Tōga, Sesshomaru Sang Penguasa Barat mendadak berganti peran menjadi seorang ayah, dan beliau rupanya pantas memainkan peran itu.</p><p>“Kami menamai si sulung, Towa,” Rin menjelaskan, merujuk pada bayi berambut putih. Kemudian pada yang berambut hitam, “dan ini adiknya, Setsuna. Mereka terlahir lima belas purnama lalu, saat daun-daun ginko mulai menguning.”</p><p>“Begitu,” Tōga menanggapi sekenanya, tak dapat mengalihkan pandang dari Sesshomaru dan kedua putrinya.</p><p>Towa dan Setsuna. Keabadian dan Kesekejapan. Nama dengan arti begitu dalam, sebuah penghormatan melankolis terhadap nasib kedua orangtua mereka. Sesshomaru mengguncang lengannya naik turun dengan lembut, dan jika ia bukan seorang Sesshomaru tentulah ia sudah akan bersenandung. Senandung ninabobok tanpa makna, membuai penuh kasih sayang. Mata Sesshomaru begitu sayu. Senyuman Rin begitu tenang. Si kembar menguselkan wajah ke bulu dan kimono ayahanda mereka, menguap penuh rasa percaya.</p><p>Sesuatu yang rawan dalam diri Tōga meremang. Barangkali Sesshomaru memang tengah bersenandung dengan caranya sendiri, barangkali energinya bergetar dalam frekuensi yang menyentuh Tōga hingga lubuk terdalam. Siluman muda itu mengerjapkan mata, mengusir basah yang akan terlalu canggung dijelaskan.</p><p>“Tōga. Gendonglah mereka.”</p><p>“Eh? Sa—saya rasa—”</p><p>Tapi Sesshomaru tidak menerima penolakan dan Rin telah mulai memindahkan si sulung Towa dari lengan kanan Sesshomaru ke lengan kanan Tōga. Selanjutnya Setsuna, dan seketika kedua lengannya yang sentosa penuh oleh sepasang bayi setengah siluman.</p><p>Bayi bernapas lebih cepat dari orang dewasa. Tōga merasakan naik turun napas mereka di lekukan lengannya, merasakan halus rambut mereka di permukaan kulitnya. Bayi Towa mengerjap penuh ingin tahu. Bayi Setsuna menatap dengan tenang, hampir tak peduli, seakan ia telah paham segala rahasia di dunia. Tubuh mereka begitu mungil, tapi juga begitu hangat.</p><p>Sesuatu yang rawan di dalam diri Tōga meremang, memuai, lalu meletup menjadi serpih-serpih hangat di dada. Betapa anehnya. Betapa … membahagiakannya. </p><p>“Akhirnya kau berjumpa dengan mereka.”</p><p>Bagi orang awam nada bicara Sesshomaru sedatar biasa. Tōga pun belum mengenalnya begitu baik, maka ia tidak dapat membaca dengan tepat. Tapi ada <em>sesuatu </em>di sana. Bukan harapan perjodohan, bukan perintah, bukan celetukan kosong. Sesuatu yang halus tapi sarat makna, seperti helai-helai kecil daun putri malu. Sesuatu yang tetap kau rasakan tarikannya meski ia menarik dari tempat rahasia.</p><p>“Ya.”</p><p>Hanya itu yang dapat Tōga ucapkan. Ia menunduk. Wajahnya tercermin dalam dua pasang mata bola, cokelat lumpur dengan gradasi keemasan seperti rekahan bunga. Diiringi perasaan lega yang ganjil, seakan kegelisahan bawah sadar yang tak pernah disadarinya mendadak sirna, seakan ia hampir sesak oleh rasa bangga; siluman muda itu tak dapat menahan titik airmata.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Maafkan saya, Tuan Sesshomaru, Puanku. Saya tidak tahu kenapa saya ...."</p><p>"Tidak apa-apa. Kami mengerti." Rin tersenyum, dan Tōga melihat mata puan itu pun berkaca-kaca. "Kami mengerti."</p><p>Sesshomaru hanya diam, wajah beku bagai topeng kaca seperti biasa, tapi—entah kenapa—Tōga merasa siluman besar itu pun terserang hentakan haru-biru yang menelan Rin dan Tōga tanpa penjelasan. </p><p>Malam itu sungguh malam yang aneh.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Di pagi hari, mereka pamit pergi. Perjalanan akan dilanjutkan ke arah utara, di mana Sesshomaru yakin mereka akan dapat menemukan petunjuk untuk memulangkan Tōga ke masanya. </p><p>Rin menghantarkan mereka sampai tepi hutan, kedua bayi tertidur pulas di gendongan depan dan belakang. </p><p>“Hati-hati di jalan, Suaminda. Towa dan Setsuna akan menunggu kepulangan ayahanda mereka. Rin juga demikian.”</p><p>Lalu puan itu mengerling sekilas, hanya sekilas, pada Tōga yang menunggu di belakang Sesshomaru. Pipi siluman muda itu memerah dan ia langsung membalikkan badan. Sesshomaru dan Rin tidak bersuara lagi tapi Tōga merasa dapat menebak apa yang tengah terjadi di belakang punggungnya.</p><p>Ah. Rupanya hidup bersama Sesshomaru terlalu lama membuat Rin juga pandai mengirimkan pesan tanpa kata-kata, dan Tōga semakin pandai membaca situasi tanpa benar-benar diajak bicara. Tidak heran Jaken tadi langsung bergegas jalan duluan. Ia barangkali sudah bosan terjebak dalam situasi canggung seperti ini.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“Yo, Jaken. Apa kau punya istri?”</p><p>Kini mereka kembali melintasi padang pasir kelabu, hutan Barat tinggalah segaris hijau di kaki langit.</p><p>Jaken mendengkus angkuh. “Hmph! Hidupku hanyalah untuk mengabdi pada Tuan Sesshomaru. Tidak ada yang lebih penting dari itu.”</p><p>“Hmm ….”</p><p>Tōga menengadah, meletakkan kedua tangan di belakang kepala. Langit awal musim semi melatari matahari dengan sentosa, biru pucat tanpa setitik awan pun menodainya. Jauh di depan Sesshomaru memimpin, rambut peraknya berkibar ditiup angin. Sosok tegap sempurna, semacam sebuah mimpi yang menggodai Tōga. Siluman muda itu tersenyum.</p><p>“Kalau sudah menjadi siluman besar nanti, aku akan menyanding seorang istri,” katanya keras lagi mantap. Ia tahu berkata demikian barangkali tidak sopan, terutama setelah mereka baru saja mengunjungi istri Sesshomaru. Tapi, entah kenapa sesuatu dalam dirinya berbisik bahwa ia harus mengumumkan itu selantang mungkin. Lantang hingga Sesshomaru mendengar dan mengingatnya. “Dan aku akan mencintai istriku lebih dari apapun di dunia. Akan kubangunkan baginya istana di langit, dan saat kami dikaruniai anak nanti, akan kuberikan padanya sebuah nama yang paling bermakna.”</p><p>Jaken menggerundel tentang omong kosong dan hati siluman anjing yang begitu mudah dibolak-balik seperti sebuah koin. Tōga tak peduli. Sesshomaru tidak tampak bereaksi apa-apa, langkahnya tetap tegap dan pandangannya lurus ke depan; tapi entah kenapa—entah bagaimana—Tōga merasa bahwa siluman besar panutannya itu mengamini kata-katanya.</p><p>Dan itu saja sudah cukup.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>Ayah dengarkanlah, aku ingin berjumpa</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Walau hanya dalam mimpi</em>
</p><p>[Ayah - Broery Marantika]</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairytale dan seluruh tokohnya adalah milik Takahashi Rumiko. Tidak ada keuntungan material diambil dari certa ini.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>